torna da me
by PinkSwan
Summary: una lettera d'amore. PercyHermione, pairing strano, ma a me piace


Torna da me.

Torna da me Hermione.

Hermione… mai nome ebbe suono più dolce, mai delle lettere formarono un'armonia così sopraffina, mai…

Hermione, rammenti? Io e te, a volte derisi, era evidente, ma solo perché dotati di menti elette, solo perché eravamo speciali. L'essere colti, intelligenti, ambiziosi… solo con te potevo parlare di queste cose, perché solo tu mi capivi, perché eri come me. Perché sei come me.

Ho cercato, mio amore, ho cercato altre donne che potessero sostituirti, ma mai quella dolcezza, quell'intelligenza, quella grazia ho potuto trovare di nuovo.

Donami ancora la struggente bontà di un bacio, ma stavolta fallo durare in eterno.

Ti giuro, Hermione, non ho mai amato nessuna come te, nemmeno Penelope, nemmeno le altre che ho avuto e quelle che avrò.

In chi potrei ritrovarti? Un giglio tra i rovi non capita spesso…

Svegliami, amore, destami da questo incubo in cui tu non sei accanto a me… ma so che non è un sogno, è la verità, fredda e spietata come al solito.

Ti ricordi, Hermione, la prima volta?

Eri spaventata, lo potevo avvertire, ma il tuo timore era tradito dalla voglia che ti leggevo negli occhi.

Abbiamo consumato il nostro amore avvolti lenzuola di seta, sembrava essere in una nuvola impalpabile, sembrava come essere ricoperti solo dalla notte. Sento ancora il tuo corpo caldo premuto sul mio, ho ancora in bocca il sapore dei tuoi baci, e le mie mani non dimenticheranno mai le colline e gli abissi del tuo splendido corpo…

Sento ancora il tuo cuore battere nelle mie mani. Mentre ti accarezzavo, adoravo soffermarmi a sinistra, sul tuo cuore, per sentire la tua eccitazione che saliva insieme alla mia attraverso battiti frenetici e convulsi… sempre di più, sempre più forte amore, sempre più uniti, più vicini, tanto da poter sentire il profumo della tua anima, da poter contare i tuoi capelli, da potermi specchiare nei tuoi occhi… si Hermione, come ti amo, mai nessuna potrà prendere il tuo posto… baciami ancora, si, baciami ancora! Lo sento il tuo cuore, lo sento sotto la mia mano, ascolta anche il mio, mia vita, senti? Batte ancora più forte… si… come batte Hermione ti amo ti amo… per sempre voglio che tu sia mia per sempre come questa notte che è la prima ma non sarà l'ultima come questa luna e le stelle mio Dio come sei bella come sei viva come ti amo e ti amerò per sempre non ci dividerà nessuno Hermione nessuno ci terrà lontani ascoltami ascolta come batte ascolta io ti sento sento la tua vita sento la tua eccitazione e la mia che crescono e crescono ancora e ancora crescono come ti amo Hermione se solo tu potessi capirlo e crescono ancora e ancora e il tuo cuore batte più forte e più svelto che quasi non batte più e sta per esplodere e… Hermione…

Luce della mia vita, mi anima e mio cuore… sono stato così stupido… ti ho perduta per la mia gelosia, come un re che perde il suo regno per il timore di non averlo più!

Mi infastidiva tutto quel tempo che passavi con Harry… perché stavi con lui e non con me? Perché dovevi telefonargli quando potevi parlare con me? Lo so che il vostro lavoro vi portava a passare del tempo insieme, ma… Cristo Hermione, perché ti irritavi se te lo facevo notare? Lo sapevi che ero geloso, allora perché quando ci parlavi al telefono lo facevi lontano da me? Perché io non potevo sentire ciò che dicevate? E quando lo invitavi a cena? Cos'erano quei sorrisi e quegli sguardi? Negavi tutto tu, dicevi che ero pazzo, che mi inventavo le cose… ma io ti ho vista quella sera a cena da mia madre, che tu gli tenevi la mano di nascosto, sotto il tavolo…

Non mi piaceva prima Hermione, ed ora mi piace ancora di meno! Per un periodo mi ero ricreduto su Harry, tutto merito tuo ovviamente, ma ora lo sopporto ancora meno di prima… anche questo è dovuto a te _ovviamente_.

Però Hermione, io ti amo così tanto che potrei perdonarti, così tanto che ti ho già perdonata… lo so, tra voi due è finita, e ora sei sola…

Non hai paura la notte? Mi raccontavi che da quando avevi affrontato Tu Sai Chi, avevi timore del rumore che fa il vento quando soffia forte tra gli alberi… ma forse non ci sono alberi dove abiti.

Non ti senti sola? Non senti, di sera, il bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, con cui sfogarti, con cui…

Sappilo Hermione, sappi che io ci sarò sempre… forse è una cosa banale da dire, ma certe volte le parole semplici sono le migliori.

Ti voglio ancora accanto a me… voglio entrare ancora nel tuo corpo, nella tua anima…

Ti sogno spesso la notte, e poi mi sveglio, e non ci sei.

Non è mai come la prima volta, in cui mi sono svegliato coperto solo dalla notte, e disteso accanto alla stella più bella dell'universo.

L'ho già detto infinite volte, Hermione, ma lo ripeterò di nuovo qui, perché tu non lo dimentichi mai.

Io ti amo…

Percy

-FINE-


End file.
